


old unOrdinary works published from my old amino account

by JABBER2005



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I regret this, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, ayee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JABBER2005/pseuds/JABBER2005
Summary: these are literally old unOrdinary mudfics and drabbles posted from my old Amino account I'm no longer active on. I just felt like other people should get to see them, but they are all bad and I feel that they no longer reflect me. i have not read unOrdinary in a very long time and the plot now escapes me
Relationships: Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 3





	1. Blyke x Isen- Carry- mudfic

**Author's Note:**

> These suck :), but i want people to see them anyways

Blyke sighed in relief as he opened Isen’s door, he knew that the reporter hadn’t slept in nearly 5 days, and saw him asleep on his laptop at his couch. Knowing that the second he woke up he was probably going to feel like utter crap from his sleeping postion, Blyke walked over to the couch and easily hooked his arms under the taller’s shoulders and knees. As he picked up the surprisingly light teenager he knocked his bedroom door open, and Isen didn’t wake up(No surprise there.) As he lauded the teenager down he realized that Isen’s arms were not coming off of his neck and succumbing to the teen below him he lauded down and tried to re-adjust them so he wouldn’t be crushing the one he he, coincidentally, had a crush on


	2. Reilo thing- angsty with a mention of alcohol- this is a mess don’t even try and understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whattup 
> 
> tw alcohol
> 
> it's more like a poem than anything else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye i shipped rei and arlo a lot

We walked through the halls of the school, hand in hand, as everyone else was in class and we could get away with it

He said that he was taking me somewhere

Where that somewhere was I had yet to know, but I knew it would never disappoint me

His golden eyes shown with what could only be pure joy as we finally stepped out to the courtyard

I already knew that my own blond hair would be getting fucked up in the wind

His teal hair had yet to sway though

He held up his finger and beckoned me

Just before he broke into a sprint

Following him as fast as I could

(Though that wasn’t very fast)

I could only gaze in wonder at the sights beyond me

It seemed as if Rei and I had stepped out of our power filled world into another one

A much calmer one

I later remember Rei saying that it was much like the secret harder

I also remember when I found out Rei had died

That was the first, but not the last I had alcohol

I remember screaming at seemingly nothing

Smashing everything in my room that I could

Yet I still went to school the next day

My usual facade in place

And I realized that even if Rei had died

I still had Remi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you :))

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to anyone that reads these!
> 
> ayeee my discord is ;  
> jab ig #9681
> 
> and my discord server is ;  
> https://discord.gg/Y93sSqnAnG


End file.
